


Vera Dust Week Fic

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OC/ Fan Child, Other, Pentniss mentioned, Vaggie mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: This is a fic that I wrote for Vera Dust week, hosted by @HazbinLover on twitter. It ecompasses a few of the week's themes so I kind of kept it general.Vera makes a lovely dinner for her parents anniversary!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Vera Dust & Her Parents
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Vera Dust Week Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on Vera Dust week, Vera! Glad I could write something for you!
> 
> For those who don't know, Vera calls Angel "Mom" and "Mama" (like he sometimes uses with Fat Nuggets), but he still uses he/him pronouns.

Vera Dust hummed to herself as she glanced around the kitchen of the Happy Hotel. The cookbook Angel had told her about had to be there  _ somewhere _ ! She checked in drawers, in cabinets, up on shelves- heck! She even checked behind Fat Nuggets’s bag of food! But sadly, it was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, going over to check the pantry for the second time, as she heard the familiar radio hum of Alastor making its way from the hallway into the kitchen.

“Al!” she said with a smile, happy to see the Radio demon. Maybe he could help! “Do you mind giving me a hand?”

“Why, of course, Vera darling! I’m at your service!” Alastor gave a short bow and then leaned against his microphone like a cane. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Well, Mom and Dad’s anniversary is today...and I wanted to make them a super special dinner with a recipe from one of Mama’s favorite cookbooks. Y’know, the one with all the Italian recipes from the living world? But I can’t find it  _ anywhere _ ! Can you help me?” Vera swished her fluffy pink tail nervously, hoping that she’d be able to find the book in time to make dinner.

“Hmm...yes, I think I can assist with that.” the deer thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers, a book materializing in his hands. La Cucina was written in fancy script across the front. “Here you are, my dear!” Alastor handed the book over with his signature grin, a peppy jazz number filling the air.

“Ah! Thank you!” Vera beamed and hugged the book close to her chest. “Where in the nine circles was it?”

“I believe the pig took it and hid it in one of his beds. Sneaky little swine, isn’t he?” Alastor gave a dry laugh.

“Of course it was Nuggies! That makes sense!” Vera giggled as she began thumbing through the cookbook, looking for the recipe for Chicken Cacciatore. She’d made a few pasta dishes before, like Cacio e Pepe, but she really wanted to wow her parents tonight. It would take a while but it would be worth it to see her mom smile. “You wanna stay and help me cook, Al?”

“Unfortunately I have other matters to attend to, but I’m wishing you the best of luck my dear!” Alastor took one of Vera’s paws in his hand, gave it a quick kiss and then strolled out of the room with a wave, his radio sounds following behind him. Vera smiled to herself and began reading the recipe in detail. If Al believed in her then she knew she could do it!

She gathered the ingredients and began to pile them on the kitchen counter, humming and swishing her tail about. Nifty said she’d help with the strawberry shortcake for dessert but dinner was going to be all Vera Dust’s job. And she had a LOT to do.

She cut up all the onions, peppers and garlic, sliced the mushrooms and got the chicken all ready to cook up in the pan. Soon, the chicken was browned, the sauce was started and she could hear Niffty coming up behind her.

“Wow Vera! That smells  _ delicious! _ ” Niffty hopped up onto the counter and looked into the pan as Vera added the crushed tomatoes and mushrooms to the sauce base, stirring carefully.

“Right? I think so too! I really hope Mom and Dad like it!” the spider-cat beamed, pouring in the balsamic vinegar and mixing well. She and Niffty chatted as the sauce simmered and she added the chicken back in, putting on the lid partially and getting started on the spaghetti.

“I’m just saying, I think Sir Pentious has a crush on your Uncle Niss.” Niffty grinned, getting the ingredients out for them to start on the vanilla sponge cake for dessert. “He gets all blushy and extra hissy when he sees him.”

“Yeah, but I dunno if Uncle Niss likes him  _ back _ .” Vera shrugged and stirred the spaghetti in the pot. “Maybe we can set them up on a date?”

“Ohhh~ maybe Angel and Charlie can help!” Niffty giggled, knowing that the spider and the princess would both be happy to help play matchmaker with them. “Angel  _ is _ always saying Arackniss needs to get laid.”

Vera blushed, almost dropping her spoon.

“Niffty! Nooo! He’s my uncle!” The spider-cat covered her ears and went over to the cabinet to grab a bowl to start mixing up the cake batter. The teeny cyclops just giggled harder and wrote a note in her notebook for later.

Twenty minutes later the spaghetti was done, the chicken cacciatore was fully cooked and the cake was baking in the oven. Vera smiled to herself and then at Niffty.

“Thank you so much for your help Niffty! I may have four arms but I couldn’t have done all this without your help!”

“Of course, of course! I know Husk and Angel are going to LOVE it! Want me to go set the table for you?” Niffty buzzed with excitement, ready to run off and help.

“Oh my, that would be so helpful! Yes please!”

The cyclops gave Vera a tiny salute and sped out the door to the dining room to set the table for the happy couple.

Vera made sure that the food was kept warm and that the cake was doing okay before going out into the lobby to find her parents. She saw Angel Dust sitting at the bar, teasing a blushing Husk. They were always lovey-dovey like that.

“Ummm...Mom? Dad? I have a little surprise for you if you want to follow me.” Vera flushed, her hands behind her back.

“Sure, sweetie. What’s up?” Angel stood, walking towards his daughter, Husk following behind.

“Weeeeelll, today is your anniversary, right?”

“It is?” Husk asked, clearly teasing in his tone. Angel smirked, huffing a laugh as he flicked the cat’s ear. The cat demon swatted the spider’s hand away, “Okay, fuck, yes it is!”

Vera guided her parents into the dining room, opening the doors to reveal a beautifully set table for two. In the center of the table was a small bouquet of roses that Vera had picked with Vaggie yesterday.

“I made you dinner to celebrate! And dessert too!” Vera turned to her mom and dad with a smile. “I hope you like it!”

“Awww, sweetie! That’s so thoughtful!” Angel put his hands to his chest. “All your father got me was a-”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Angie.” Husk warned, holding up his paw. “This looks great, kiddo!” Husk smirked and pat Vera’s head, giving her a little wink. “Soooo, what’s on the menu?”

“I made chicken cacciatore all by myself! Let me go get it!” the spider-kitty bounced in place as her parents went to sit at the table. Husk pulled out a chair for Angel, who blushed at the gesture. Vera zipped back to the kitchen, giving her mom and dad a moment to be alone. 

She checked the cake and, seeing that it was done, pulled it from the oven to cool. She could add the whipped cream and strawberries while her parents ate. Then Vera grabbed the serving dish of spaghetti in one set of paws and the chicken in the other, heading back into the dining room.

“Ta-dah! Chicken cacciatore over spaghetti! Just like Mama loves!” Vera’s tail swished happily behind her as she began serving the pasta.

“Ohhhh! It smells amazin’, Vera!” Angel grinned, excited for a delicious and traditional Italian meal. He waited for Vera to finish scooping chicken and sauce onto the top of the noodles before digging in. “Mmmmm! This is delish! I can taste the love!”

Husk took a bite too and smiled. “Woah! This is way fuckin’ better than the time your mom made it!”

“Ay! That’s so mean! I’m an amazin’ chef!”

“I never said you  _ weren’t _ . I’m just sayin’ our girl has some skills in the kitchen.”

“Of course she has skills in the kitchen! She got’em from  _ me! _ ”

Vera giggled at her parent’s bickering. It was just how they were. The spider-kitty slowly backed out of the room, giving her mom and dad space to flirt and finish their main course. She made her way back into the kitchen to start decorating the strawberry shortcake. She wanted to put all the love she felt for her parents into every part of the dessert. She knew that that would make it taste extra yummy. Love and strawberries always made things sweeter, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will never tell you what Husk got Angel for their anniversary. XD


End file.
